Saying Goodbye
by Pandora Angel Alice
Summary: Saying goodbye is hard. Saying I love you is harder. That night, Ichigo made a startling revelation. He loved her. And now she was gone.IchiRuki! Ichigo x Rukia


**I don't own Bleach!**

**Enjoy!**

**Saying Goodbye**

Saying goodbye is hard.

Saying I love you is harder.

Rukia Kuchiki stood on the windowsill of Ichigo Kurosaki's room.

She cried quietly, something the hadn't done since she didn't know when.

Her head was down, and if you listened close enough, you could hear her silent whimpers and sobs, occasionally a whisper of "Why?"

She was leaving.

After nearly four years of risking her life alongside friends, four years of hardships, four years of beig _here_, she was finally going back home.

_"Home..." _Rukia thought bitterly, wiping away tears.

Home wasn't the Soul Society. No, home was here.

The real world. Where Ichigo, Inoue, Uryuu, Chad, and all of her other friends were.

Sure, Renji was at the Soul Society, and so were the other shinigami. But, she didn't belong there. She just didn't.

But even if Rukia felt that way, she didn't have a choice. Byakuya had said she had spent to much time in this world. She was told to come back to the Soul Society by Saturday morning.

It was already Friday.

Rukia looked at the letter she got from the Soul Society.

From Byakuya.

She just stared angrily at the little piece of paper that started this living hell.

There was so many things she never got to say.

To tell Inoue that she was definatly one of the _weirdest _people she ever met, yet still her best friend.

To tell Uryuu to suck it up, be a man, and confess to Orihime already.

To tell Ichigo that she, Rukia Kuchiki, loved Ichigo Kurosaki.

Whoa, back up. What was that last part?

Rukia blinked.

Did she really think of him like _that_?

Did she really _love_ him?

Rukia thought back to all the times they shared, all the memories they made.

Rukia's eyes watered at her revelation. "I love Ichigo..." She whispered, her eyes stinging at the tears threatening to spill out.

Rukia let her eyes drift to the clock. 9:30 PM.

She knew she had to get going soon.

She looked at the bag she had packed almost three hours before.

It was a dark purple with Chappy the Rabbit on the side.

Where was Ichigo? _Oh, right,_ Rukia thought. _He went to the movies with Orihime, Uryuu, and Chad. Well, then. I geuss... I'll have to tell them the other way._

Rukia picked up a notepad and pen sitting on Ichigo's desk, and scribbled down a note before heading outside, but not before whispering one last farwell.

"Goodbye."

* * *

Ichigo walked into his room, sleepy after a long day.

He looked at the clock.

10:00 PM.

The orange-haired teen wondered why Rukia couldn't make it, she said she was busy.

That got Ichigo to thinking. Rukia was _never_ busy.

He called out Rukia's name. No answer.

He opened the closet door. Nothing.

He spotted a small piece of paper folded up neatly on his bed, "To Ichigo" was written in perfect cursive on the front.

He picked up the paper, opened it, and read it.

His eyes widened.

He dropped the paper, and ran out.

_Dear Ichigo and Everyone,_

_Forgive me, but this is goodbye. Forever._

_To Inoue, thank you for everything, really._

_To Ishida, be a man for once and stand up to the girl of your dreams._

There was a list of all the things she never said, and at the bottom...

_To Ichigo... I love you._

* * *

Ichigo saw Rukia and Renji in the distance.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo screamed, stopping less than a few yards away.

"I-Ichigo?!" Rukia shouted, eyes wide.

Renji looked at the two.

As much as he loved Rukia, he didn't like the idea of her going back to the Soul Society.

She wouldn't be happy. None of them would.

He decided to give her more time.

"I'll be waiting at the Gates. Meet me when your done." He said, walking through a rainbow-coloured portal.

"Thank you Renji." Rukia whispered.

Once Ichigo and Rukia were alone, Ichigo started.

"Where the hell are you going?!" He shouted.

Rukia sighed. "To the Soul Society."

Ichigo opened his mouth to say something, but Rukia cut him off. "Nii-Sama thinks I spent too much time here. That's why I'm going. It's not like I want to!" Rukia shouted, answering Ichigo's unasked question.

"Rukia, I..." Ichigo started, but immediatley fell over. Paralisis. Damn.

"I'm so sorry.... Ichigo.... Remember this, I love you. ...Goodbye." Rukia said, walking through the same portal Renji did just moments before.

That night, Ichigo made a startling revelation.

He loved her.

And now she was gone.

That same night, Ichigo thought of something.

Saying Goodbye is hard.

Saying I love you is harder.

But what's the hardest is saying I love you, just before saying goodbye.

**

* * *

**

**Crappiest story EVER! At least I think. I'm putting up a oneshot sequel for those of you that acctually liked it.**

**Review!**

**~Audieu!**


End file.
